I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure and, in particular, to a package structure made of the combination of a device carrier and a modifiable substrate.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Lead frame is a material for IC package and can be in variety of forms such as QFP, TSOP, SOT or SOJ. The molded semiconductor devices are constructed by assembling and interconnecting a semiconductor device to a lead frame. The structure is often molded with plastic material. A lead frame is made by a metal ribbon with a paddle (also known as a die paddle, die-attach tab, or island) for attaching a semiconductor device thereto and a plurality of leads arranged in a manner such that the leads do not overlap the paddle on which the semiconductor device is to be mounted.
Conventionally, lead frame is used for die bond of an IC chip. The process flow includes many stages which are wire bond, molding of IC chip, and the tests after trimming or forming. Various products can be made by integrating or packaging the lead frame with other devices such as inductors or capacitors. It's one of the main package processes in the industry due to its easiness, maturity and better reliability. However, such kind of conventional process has many disadvantages including: a. higher cost and more development works of molding devices; b. poor capability in area design which is only in the form of plane so that product size doesn't shrink; c. lacking of modular capability as it is only good for packaging a single device; and d. poor performance in heat dissipation.
Conventionally, if the conductive pattern in the package structure needs to be modified or changed, it can't be repaired in the conductive pattern locally. Moreover, the package structure can't be easily disassembled and combined. Accordingly, the present invention proposes a package structure and its manufacturing method to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.